Today Tommorrow and Always
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: She thought that she was over him, however she has nightmares that haunt her every night. Nightmares of his death. Will she be able to find him before it's too late? Sequel to Goodbye. R&R SasukexSakura. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. The Begining of The End

Dear Readers,

Hey what's up? I thought I would just write this new story any see how you guys like it. It's a sequel to Goodbye. Long story made short, it's been 6 months since Sasuke left Konoha. Of course Sakura had a hard time dealing with it. However just when she thought that life was back to normal, she has reoccurring nightmares that prove otherwise….

I'd tell you the rest but it would only ruin the story. This fanfic is written in a diary entry, poem and dialog style. It's my first time writing a fanfic like that so….please be gentle in your reviews! Well, I'm not gonna keep ya long. Enjoy the story and please review!

Lots of love,

Sailorprincess3234

Chapter one

The Beginning of The End

_The world beneath me has crashed_

_And just for a moment I flew_

_Yet now I'm falling and falling fast_

_Who will save me before I crash_

_I thought it would be you_

_Who would save me from my end_

_Build me up and make me strong_

_But it was you who made me fall_

_I'm falling faster and faster_

_And I have no way of stopping_

_Who will save me _

_Now that you are gone_

Saturday January 1, 2005

Dear Diary,

He's gone. That's what keeps echoing in my head. The tears just never seem to end. I still can't believe it….I can't believe that he's gone and that Naruto and my other friends went to go after him. It's been 6 months now…and this is there final search, after this they have sworn that if they didn't find him or even get clues to his where a bouts…the search would be over…permanently. I would have gone with them, believe me I would but I couldn't… just couldn't. It's too much for me to bear even now while I'm sitting here writing in you. I feel that I would only be a burden. Yet because I'm not there, I don't know what's going on and I feel even more anxious. I only hope that he comes back. I only pray that things return to normal and this nightmare will only end.

Yours truly,

Sakura

Four days later

At entrance gates

"No! It can't be true! Please tell me that it's not true!" I cried out. It's been four days since Naruto and the other's left. When they came back I was one of the first to rush out and greet them, thinking that they succeed in finding and bring home Sasuke-kun. However, when I arrived and saw that he was not amongst the group, when I saw all of the sad faces, my heart sank….I was dreading to hear the truth…

"He's…" Naruto began. He looked sadder then the rest. He was looking down as he spoke. I walked up to him and stood in front of him as he continued to speak. He looked up and looked striate into my eyes. I could see all sorts of emotions just screaming to rush out but he was strong…too strong to brake down unlike me. "He's not coming back." He continued. With that he turned around and started to walk away but I stopped him.

"NO! Stop kidding with me!" I still wouldn't allow myself to believe it. Just then I saw something that shocked me. Naruto's shoulders began to shake. With his back still towards me he began to speak in a low, calm voice. "Why would I lie to you? I know how you feel about him….I wouldn't lie about something like that knowing that it would only bring a tear to your eyes." Just then he turned around to face me. I could see the seriousness, pain and disbelief in his eyes. He was not joking around.

The next thing that I knew, my legs could no longer support my weight. I fell on my knees to the ground. The tears never seemed to end. Once I stopped, they started all over again. I thought back to the incident on the bridge when I thought that he was dead. I felt like my whole world was just taken away from me. That day it dawned on me that I couldn't live my life without him by my side. Now he was gone and he wasn't going to come back.

That's when my anger grew because everything finally became clear. He betrayed us. "SASUKE-KUN!" I screamed in anguish and pain as the tears continued to fall endlessly. Why on earth did this have to happen? I questioned myself. Was it me? Did I do something wrong? As I sat there crying, someone wrapped their arms around me in tight hug for comfort. They helped me up to my feet and we walked far away from the crowed that started to develop because of my reaction. As I continued to cry, I looked up to see who had held me so close, whose strong arms seemed to do nothing more then protect me. My eyes widen with surprise when I saw that it was Naurto.

Thursday January 5, 2005

Dear Diary,

Nothing much has changed since yesterday. Once I stop crying, the tears seem to repeat its endless cycle all over again. It's been like that all day. I'm still surprised that Naruto took me home yesterday. Not only that but he stayed until it was very late at night, just taking care of me…considering that I was really out of it. I couldn't even write in you to tell you what had happen…that's how bad it was. Yesterday when my tears kind of subsidized, I asked Naruto was it something that I did….because of my running after Sasuke-kun, did I chase him away. He replied in a serious tone that it was nothing that either one of us did. It was something much deeper then that, something that he himself couldn't fully understand. With that, we continued to talk. We talked about everything really. It was the first time every that we had a real conversation and in the end it did help me to calm down a bit, just enough for me to fall asleep. However even in my dreams my thought couldn't escape from thinking about Sasuke-kun. I wonder if my life would ever return to normal again. I really truly hope so.

Yours truly,

Sakura

Friday January 6, 2005

Dear Diary,

Today I started back on my training. While this whole thing with Sasuke-kun was taking place, I grew an interest in becoming a Medical Ninja. I really enjoy my training, everyday that passes I'm growing stronger and stronger. Everything today seemed to go back to normal….but….for me….it wasn't. I'm I crazy for thinking about him like this? To worry everyday wither or not he's ok? It really does upset me that he put me in this position….Did he put me in this situation? I've always loved him….so this is as much my fault isn't it? When you love someone…when you're in love with them….you don't just forget about them like they were yesterday's news. Sure I bet that many in the village have forgotten about him, it has been 6 days since he left…but everyday…my thoughts turn to him. Diary, I pray with all of my heart that he will come back…and that he will be ok….that things could go back to the way they were before….before he got that dreaded curse seal.

AAAAGGGGHHHH! I really hate that guy who did this to him! I wish he could be found and killed! _Inner Sakura: Yeah! And chopped him into thousands of tiny bitty pieces and then throw it into the sea and feed it to the hungry sharks! _Sigh this nightmare…I wish for it to end. Yet deep down inside, I know that he won't come back…at least not until sometime I hope…

Besides…I've still got my family and friends…I've still got Kakashi-sensi and Naruto. They have been great in being there for me. It really surprises me though. There are time when Naruto can be such a baka and be over confident in himself….but since this whole thing with Sasuke-kun, I've seen a different side of him. He is so serious in finding Saskue-kun…when everyone has lost hope, he hasn't. I love that…because I haven't given up hope too, so for someone other then me to continue to have hope, makes me feel good. Well, I guess that's it for tonight, I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow.

Yours Truly,

Sakura

2 days later 

It was a beautiful day for the middle of winter. The sun was bright and it was pretty warm for that time of year. I took it as a day just to unwind especially since I didn't have any training to do today. I walked through town looking at all of the shops. All of a sudden I heard someone call out my name.

"Sakura! Wait for me!" The familiar voice called out from behind.

I took in a deep breath when I realized who it was. Any chances of this being a peaceful day was thrown out the window when I heard that voice.

I stopped walking and stood with my back facing the approaching person. "What do you want?" I asked through crunched teeth. A hint of annoyance was heard in my voice.

"Now, Now Sakura; why do you have to be like that towards me?" The voice asked. By this time she was standing right behind me.

I let out a sigh before I continued to speak, my back still facing her. "Ino, now is really not the time for any of your stupid comments. I'm not in the mood."

For a moment, she didn't say a word so I took that as my sign to leave. As I walked off, I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around to see Ino. The look on her face took me by surprise. She looked hurt and sadden. "What?" I asked, this time my tone of voice was much calmer.

"Sakura…." She began as she released her grip from my arm. "You really do love him do you?" She finally asked after a moment of scilence.

I was taken aback by her comment. The tone of her voice was full of seriousness and…concern…for me? This was not like the Ino that I knew. Why the change? I looked at her striate in the eyes before I replied. "I'm in love with him, I've always been in love with him and I always will be in love with him." I whispered. I looked down as a tear suddenly started to roll down my cheek. How long has it been since I last cried? A couple of days? Suddenly to my surprise, two arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug. I was completely shocked to see that it was Ino. But why?

"Sakura…I'm really sorry that you have to go through this. I know that the two of us always fought for him…thus making us rivals…yet…to see you this hurt…it hurts me too." Ino said as she took a step back. She bit her lower lip and I saw that tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I hope that he comes back too. I also hope that you would continue on to be strong. The thing is, I always had a crush on him…but for you…it must be harder then I could ever imagine…" By this time, tears started to flow down her cheeks. In the years that I've known her, I have never seen her like this before.

"Ino…" I began as more tears continued to flow down my cheeks. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much. You can actually be a good friend when you want to." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yea…yea…but don't get too used to it forehead girl." Ino said with her usual attitude as she backed away. A small smirk was on her face.

"Don't call me forehead girl… Ino pig." I said with my own little smirk on my face. As I turned to walk away, I saw a small smile form across her face.

Monday January 9, 2005

Dear Diary,

I can't write in you too long, but I just wanted you to know that I had a pretty good day. I only did about 4 hours of training to day…but it was just on my own. I went out with a couple of friends last night, we went to the movies. It was the only thing that we did, but I still had a good time enjoying the company of my friends. Things are looking positive. That's all you can do. Well, I'll write down more stuff tomorrow.

Yours Truly,

Sakura

Friday January 13, 2005

Dear Diary,

I had a dream last night. Actually it was more like a nightmare. It seemed so real. In my dream he came back. I was overwhelmed with joy I was so happy. I went around town telling everyone that he came back, but everyone just looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't understand it at all…why was it that I was the only one who saw him and no one else could? Then I ran to Naruto and I was telling him that I saw him. Even he gave me the same look that everyone else gave me. Finally I went out side and I saw Sasuke-kun standing there staring at me. A small smile crossed his face as he suddenly started to disappear. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I screamed for him not to go. However, before I even had a chance to run up to him…he was gone.

Later on that day I heard some people whispering as I was walking through town. I stopped a short distance from them, close enough for me to hear what they were saying.

'It happened yesterday….they found him not to far away from the village.' One young man said.

'It's a real shame…he was so young…' A young girl Stand next to him commented. By this time curiosity got the better of me and I was egger to know who they were talking about. So I walk up to them and pardon myself for eve dropping, but I want to know who they were talking about. The young girl turned to me and said 'Were talking about Uchiha Sasuke…' She began. My eyes lit up. Finally someone other then myself saw him! 'So you saw him too?' I asked full of hope.

Both the young man and woman looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, the young girl spoke. The tone of her voice matched the sadness in her eyes. 'No," She began "We couldn't have seen him because he's been dead since yesterday. Someone found his body in the village hidden by the mist. Nobody knows how he died…' The girl continued to speak but I couldn't hear a word that she said…it was as if everything was going in slow motion. My heart was racing, I couldn't breath. The next thing I knew I collapsed to the ground screaming and I never stopped screaming or crying. Then I woke up.


	2. sleepless nights

Dear readers,

So, here is chapter two. Thank you to those who reviewed…and a huge thanks to those who placed this story on a C2 Community. Grand total right now is 6…I'm pretty exciteted about that. I can't wait to see how you all enjoy this chapter. Please review to let me know what you think. Not only do your reviews show your intrest, but they also help me to improve in my story. They are very much encouraged. Well, I'll let you continue your reading….just please review…that's all I ask. :)

Sincerely,

Sailorprincess3234

Disclamer: Need I say more…you already know the drill.

Today Tommorrow and Always.

Chapter 2 "What does it all mean?"

Saturday February 26, 2005

A little over a month as passed since I started to have these recurring nightmares…all of them…about Sasuke-Kun…

They were about…his death or events leading up to it. Each of them seemed so real and every time I woke up I would be in a cold sweat. When ever I was awake during the day, my thoughts couldn't escape from thinking about him.

Today I finally decided to talk to someone. I really couldn't take it any longer. These past couple of days I couldn't get a good night's sleep…I feared that those dreams would hunt me. The only person who I trusted to talk to was the very one who I was the apprentice of…Tsunade-sama…the fifth Hokage.

I stood before the door of her office. I paused before I raised my hand to knock on the door. I took in a deep breath as I bit my lower lip. It wasn't as if I were afraid…no…I just didn't know what she would think of these dreams. I didn't know if she would think I was over stressing. All together it's been 8 months since he left and last month was the last attempt anyone had made to look for him. Tsunade-sama knew how deeply in love I was with him. She knows that I still do love him. So…

I lowered my hand back down to my side. Maybe it wasn't a good idea…she probably may think that these dreams are due to stress and that it's nothing that I should worry about it. I gave a deep sigh as I turned around to leave. Before I was able to take one step, I heard a voice from behind the closed door.

"Sakura, come in." I heard Tsunade-sama say. My eyes widen in shock…how on earth did she know? I didn't even say a word. I turned back around and opened the door. Sitting at the big wooden desk was the fifth Hokage. She looked up at me with a warm smile on her face. "So you're wondering how I knew you were behind the door?" She asked as I closed the door and sat down across from her.

"Huh…yea." Was all that I managed to say as I looked right at her.

She sighed deeply before she continued. "I could sense your charka. It's very unstable…isn't?" Her light brown eyes peered deeply into my emerald eyes…it was as if she were trying to peer inside me.

"Hum…I…" I began. For reasons on known to me, I couldn't understand why I couldn't make out the words. Was I really afraid of what she would say? I paused before I spoke again. "I've just been very stressed lately." I finally said. This time around I didn't make any eye contact with her but I could still feel her eyes were on me.

"It's about Sasuke isn't?" She simply asked. Still not looking at her I nodded my head. There was a long pause before she continued. "You've been having dreams…" She said

I looked up at her and nodded my head again. Not a word came out of my mouth the whole time. Although I was sure the expression on my face didn't give out any clues, I knew that my eyes would betray me. I couldn't look her in the eyes because I knew that…she would figure it all out. But she was coming pretty close with out me even looking at her. I figured that I really should just open my mouth and speak. "It all started a little over a month ago. Every night I have vivid dreams…they are like pieces to a puzzle. They're so real…like I'm really there. Each of them are different but cover the same theme…Sasuke-Kun's death." I said in a low serious voice. Her eyes never once left mines when I spoke and they held such seriousness in it. When I finished, she didn't say a word. Now was the moment when I would here her say…

"I see…" She said slowly as she stood up. I looked up at her confused by her reaction. I didn't know what to think. "Sakura…do you still love him?" She suddenly asked with out looking at me.

For a moment I didn't know what to say. The question was so sudden and random that it took me a moment to give her the obvious answer. "Yes…I do."

For a moment she stood silent. She walked over to a bookcase that was against the wall, along the right side of her desk. She pulled out a large book and brought it back to her desk. As she sat down, she flipped through a few pages. When she came to the page she was looking for she looked right back up to me. "Sometimes…" She begain seriously. "When you love someone very deeply…you develop a connection with them. It's called intuition." I nodded my head, unsure of where she was getting at. "Well, these deep connections not only work on family member, but they also work on friends and lovers. You have been very close to Sasuke. You even witnessed when he got the cursed seal am I correct?" I nodded again. "Well these dreams are apart of that intuition. When two people who are really close are apart from each other and one of them is in danger that instinct kicks in."

My eyes widened…was she saying what I think she was saying? "You mean to tell me that these are not dreams? They really are happening?"

"You are right, they are not dreams. However, I do not know when this event is going to take place. It could happen any minute from now or it could happen in a next few months or even years. Have you been writing down detail information about these dreams?" Her tone was the same as before but held more demand in it.

"Every night…when I wake up, I write it in my diary." I said. My voice was starting to sound a little shaky. I would have never imagined that this was going to be our conversation. I was sure she would think I was crazy or something…I never would have guessed that she would believe me.

"What you need to do is find out the date and the location. Try to get as much detail as you can. This must be taken seriously, Sasuke's life is in danger." She said as she gave me a sterned look.

"Yes." I said as I stood up and bowed before her.

"When you do find out such detail, return here immeditly." She said as she looked through the book.

"Yes." I said again as I began to turn around to leave. I stopped before I reached the door and turned around. "Tsunade-sama?" I said in a low voice.

"Humm?" She said as she looked up at me.

"What if my instincts are wrong?" I questioned.

She shook her head and a serious look fell across her face. "It's the real thing. It's going to happen. Don't doubt it or give it less attention. If you're love for him is deep then follow your gut feeling."

"But how do you know?" I questioned with a little more stess in my voice.

I could see her hesitating a bit but she continued anyway.

"It happened to me…" She whispered.

My eyes widened in compleate shock. "Seriously?" I gasped.

"Yes." She sighed. She motioned for me to come back and sit. "Listen very carefully, because I'm not one to repeat my personal exprences. Understood?" She said as I sat down again.

"As you may know, a long time ago Jiraiya, Orochimaru and my self were students of the third Hokage." I nodded showing that I was listening, she then continued. "Well…before Orochimaru turned to evil, he was good."

My eyes widened in shock. "Really?" I asked. She nodded as she continued. Anyway, We've known each other for years before we became teammates. At one time…I even had feelings for him…"

My eyes bulged out of my head. "No way!"

"It's true…but it wasn't to last." Her voice held a hint of sadness in it. "He just slowly started to change…doing things his own way. I tried to stop him so many times but all of my pleads fell on death ears. It was too late. When he left Kohona…I tried to stop him…with no success. Not too long after he left, I had nightmares of him and all of these evil acts that he was committing. I ignored them since I didn't think they were such a big deal."

For a moment she paused, all I could do was just stared at her in shock. Everything that she had just said…was word for word what I was experiencing right now. I swallowed hard. Now I was beginning to see how serious this was becoming. "Wha…what happened?" I asked, already knowing what the answer was.

"The man that Sasuke left to see is what he became. I know that even if I took action and tried to find him, no matter what I did he wouldn't turn to good again so the best thing to do would have been to destroy him. If only I had followed my gut instinct…" She trailed off.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't be in this situation?" I finished her sentence.

"No…one way or another he would have done all that he could to get power. The feeling of revenge is deep within him. He wouldn't live a peaceful life until he killed his brother." She said in a low voice. "However, all of the problems and pain that Orochimaru caused would never have happened."

For a moment or so we sat in complete silence. The she spoke again. "That's why you need to find out as soon as you can when this is going to take place. Who it is that will murder him and where this going to take place. The sooner you find out, the sooner you will start training."

"Training?" I asked with my head tilted.

"Yes. You are the only one who can save him. Only you are having these dreams. I will have 2 or 3 others accompany you…but that information would given to you at a later time." She said.

I continued to sit there for a moment before I got up. "I understand Tsunade-sama." I stood up and walked to the door. I turned the handle and opened it. "Thank you." I said as I walked out of the door.

"You're welcome." She said as I closed the door.

Later on that night I had another nightmare. This time I remembered what Tsunade-sama had said. It was dark and I was in the middle of a forest. As I continued to walk, I noticed a bright light in the distance. Out of curiosity I decided to see what it was. As I drew closer, not only did I notice that the light came from some kind of a hut, but I also heard voices coming from inside. Two males I noticed, were talking from inside the hut.

"I wouldn't have expected that you would be daring enough to sort me out knowing that I despise you." One voice said.

"Well, I had a change of plans." The second voice said.

Now I was even more curious to know who was talking…and what they were talking about. I notice a small window and some things that I could climb on top of. When I reached the window, I quietly stood on top of an Iron box and peered through the window. I gasped in horror at who I saw. The first person was Orochimaru and the second person was…

"Sasuke-kun?" I whispered. I looked closely at the second person…he looked like Sasuke-kun…but older. I tilted my head in confusion. Although he looked so much like him, something deep inside was telling me that it wasn't him. Who could this second guy be? I continued to listen to their conversation to get answers.

"So what are you're plans?" Orochimaru asked.

"That's simple…" The second guy said. "Kill Sasuke." He said plainly.

I gasped in horror and almost fell of the thing that I was standing on. Ok…so that guy with Orochimaru is NOT Sasuke-kun. Hum…could he be…

"Kill your brother?" Orochimaru asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm interested in hearing more."

No way! That's Sasuke-kun's older brother! My eyes widen as I continued to listen.

"How long has it been since he left the village to search for you? 7 months already?" He began. Orochimaru nodded his head as he continued. "However since he has been here…he's been doing things his own way. Staying out for long hours and every time he uses the cursed seal, he becomes weaker am I right?"

"How do you know about this?" He asked with suspicion.

"I've been keeping an eye on him. I wanted to see who my competitor is. The only reason that he sought you out is to get more power so that he can destroy me." The second guy said. "Besides, wouldn't you agree that he's only become more like a nascence? You can't deal with anyone who won't corporate with you right?" He finished slyly.

"I know that you are not looking out just for me, in what way will his death benefit you?" Orochimaru said with narrowed eyes.

"There is no way in he's current sate, he is of any use to me. I'd rater see him dead at this point. The only reason I didn't kill him when I had the chance to was because I knew that he had potently to be a worthy challenge. However, even with the cursed seal he is weak and getting weaker every time I see him use it."

"I see your point but if he dies who will I use as my canister?" Orochimaru asked.

After a moment of scilence the second guy spoke up. "You will use me." He simply said.

Orochimaru's eyes widen at the statement. "You are stronger then he is…" He said considering what was just said. After another moment of science he gave an answer. "I think you've got your self a deal. When will we kill him?"

"Now…now…there's no need to rush. You won't need to switch bodies for another couple of years. However, we won't wait for two long. I have reason to believe that he's in the process of changing his mind about following you."

"What makes you believe that?" He asked in question.

"My group have noticed him traveling back and forth between here and Konoha. We don't know the reason why he goes or why he always turns back around to come back here just before he enters the village."

I was completely shocked by what I heard. He's come back on a number of occasions? I wonder why and what stopped from coming back?

"This is not good. If he changes his mind he could go back to Konoha and tell them that we are hiding in the village hidden by the rocks."

"In that case, we need to get rid of him very soon. I will return to you in two months to finalize our plans." The second guy said as he headed towards the door.

"Why two months?" Orochimaru asked.

"We'll give him a final chance. I will be around to keep my eye on him…to see his motives. Then I will report to you my findings." The second guy said as he left the hut. I continued to stay by the window to see if there was anything else that would happen. About five minutes later, Orachimaru spoke to himself.

"No, you are mistaken Itachi…I will not wait for two months…in two weeks if he is not following me as I like, I will personally kill him. And don't think that I will let you off easily Itachi. You are still my enemy."

My heart nearly stopped. Two weeks? Did he say two weeks? Suddenly my heart started to beat quickly. How on earth can I be ready in two weeks? Before another thought could cross my mind, my eyes snapped open and I screamed.


	3. Grave Matters

Yeah... Hi guys! I'm Rikotsu-sama... I'm SP3234-sama's new co-author for this fiction... Don't hate me! Okay? Yeah... I'm picking up where SP3234-sama left off... I'll try to make uber long chapters like SP3234-sama, but I'm not as good at it as her... So the chapters may be shorter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Today Tomorrow and Always**

_By: SailorPrincess3234_

_Co-by: Rikotsu-sama_

**o0 Chapter 3 - Grave Matters 0o**

Sunday February 27th, 2005. 12:37 A.M.

"Sakura!" My mother gasped as she came bustling into my room after I screamed. "What's the matter? That was an awful scream!"

"Nothing, Mom." I lied, jumping out of bed, throwing my black jacket over my flannel pants and shirt pajamas. "I gotta go see someone."

"Oh no, Sakura. It's way past dark, and the middle of the night. You're not going anywhere." She blocked the doorway, stopping me from passing.

"Mom! Get out of the way!" I screamed, not caring if I woke the whole neighborhood. I needed to talk to Tsunade-sama right away! After a quick thought I did a couple hand seals and lightly tapped my mother in the stomach. She froze and I dodged past her. "Sorry for the jutsu, Mom! It'll wear off soon!" I shouted back down the hall as I hurried downstairs and to the front closet.

I slipped on my sandals, grabbed my house keys and dashed out the front door, leaving it hanging wide open to the chill night air. It was snowing, light and fluffy white flakes. I continued to run through the snow, the slightly icy sidewalks were no foe for me.

Sunday February 27th, 2005. 12:52 A.M.

I stopped to catch my breath in front of Tsunade's office's large wooden doors. My breaths were slightly shallow as I push open one of the doors. I ran up to Tsunade, who was sleeping at her desk _again_. I shake her awake and she mumbled something like, "Five more minutes..." How typical. I shook her harder until she sat up quickly and looked at me with sleep-filled eyes.

"Sakura. What have you found out about Sasuke?" Man Tsunade-sama can wake up fast.

"Two weeks." I panted, still out of breath from a few miles run. I channeled a little chakra to my lungs, which made it slightly easier to breathe.

Silence ensued, neither of us knew what to say. Tsunade-sama sat cross-legged in her chair, tapping her chin, no doubt thinking of what to say or what to do. "Sakura." I looked up from staring at the floor, hands on my knees.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" I asked.

"Return to my office in the morning, we need to start your training. I do not want you going back outside in this snow with just what you have on, so go down the hall and go in the last door on the right. That is a spare bedroom. Sleep there."

I nodded, and turn to leave. As I reached the door to her office, Tsunade-sama spoke once more, "Oh, and Sakura." I turn to look at her. "Be thinking of the others you wish to bring with you. Make sure you trust them with your life. Now sleep well, Sakura. You _will_ save Sasuke."

With those comforting words in mind, I left, closing the door behind me.

Tuesday March 1st, 2005. 8:06 P.M.

Dear Diary,

I've been training with Tsunade-sama for four days now, and I've greatly improved my skills, but I do not know how much these improvements will help me when I try to save Sasuke. I am unsure of my strength... Unsure if I can help Sasuke-kun at all... I wish I could know wether this is a futile effort, or wether I can save him...

I've also picked the others I wish to bring with me: Naruto of course, Lee-san, and Neji-sama. They are all very strong now and really good friends to me, even if Neji is kind of a weirdo... Well, I should get going. I'm meeting Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen to get my mind off Sasuke-kun.

Write 'cha later.

Yours truly,

Sakura

**o0 Chappie Fin 0o**

A/N: Sorry that it's short, but i think this was a fairly good place to stop. Hope to write chappie 4 soon! Bye-bye!

-Riri


End file.
